


Bet You Won't Dance

by jedjubeed



Series: Aberdeen [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema is mentioned, F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, contrary to the title it isnt about dancing, newt is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedjubeed/pseuds/jedjubeed
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale visit an old neighborhood, and an old friend.(Part of a series - this won't make sense if you haven't read That's Your First Mistake).





	Bet You Won't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the summary, this won't make sense if you haven't read That's Your First Mistake!

After a relaxing dinner with the newlyweds (whose first wedding anniversary was coming up quite soon), Ezra and Crowley were just taking a drive around town. They’d already been through Ezra’s old neighborhood (pointing out anything that’d changed), and had left, satisfied. 

They carried another very married conversation about the new businesses, how much the town had changed yet not really changed at all. Ezra almost went quiet when Crowley turned into Willowbranch. He seemed resolute, and he seemed calm, so he didn’t say anything.

Curiosity killed the cat, Ezra supposed. He could almost hear Crowley slyly responding, _but satisfaction brought it back._

Crowley drove slower than usual as he passed by the houses. They were familiar to Crowley only, and Ezra only faintly remembered the houses from the three whole times he’d ever been through there. 

All of a sudden, Crowley stopped the car. It wasn’t sudden, and would have taken concentration to distinguish between the car being in motion and being now completely static. Ezra looked past Crowley to peer out the window there.

“There it is,” Crowley said.

Ezra recognized it, of course. It was the house Crowley lived in when he wasn’t with anybody else, purposely avoiding those four walls. It didn’t have nearly as much junk sitting in the yard and on the front porch as it did 17 years ago, he noticed. The paint was still peeling off the outside, though. There’s only so much you can do to make a shitty house look good.

Ezra reached over to put a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder. He thought about saying something like, _you know, we really don’t have to be here if you don’t want it,_ and then he realized that Crowley must have wanted it if they were sitting there.

Crowley didn’t move. He didn’t react to the house, or the car in the driveway, or the hand on his shoulder. Ezra thought he didn’t even breathe. All of a sudden Crowley turned his head, concentrating on something. He took in a breath, shook his head, and pulled away from the curb. 

“We could pop past Newt’s old house,” Ezra suggested, “since we both know his mum isn’t living there any more.”

Crowley didn’t respond. His car crept along, hardly going the suggested speed limit. Ezra left it at that, and looked at the houses passing by. He could see a few people pointing from their windows at the very sleek and shiny vintage car creeping along through the street, but after having Crowley drive him around in this car for so long, that was normal.

Ezra was almost lost to thought when Crowley slammed on the brakes very suddenly. It could have been more startling if they were going fast at all, but instead it was just a little bit of a surprise. 

“Is that-” Crowley started, staring insistently out the window at _something._

Ezra leaned forward again to look, only seeing a woman in her front yard, supervising her son while he played.

“Is that what, darling?”

“Is that Dagon?” Crowley turned his head back to look at Ezra. Ezra raised a brow and looked again, and suddenly knew exactly what had startled Crowley so much.

“Yes, I- yes, that seems to be her, doesn’t it? You should go out and talk to her, Crowley, she’d be delighted.”

Crowley looked again, taking a few moments to think it over. He put the car in park, and got out.

Dagon had changed a lot since school. Her hair was much longer now, and dark. She looked more mature, definitely. She looked in place there, on her porch swing, watching a little boy who seemed to only be 5 or 6. 

She looked up when she saw this very interesting car park in front of her house, and stood when she saw a very tall, very dark man with sunglasses and flaming red hair step out.

“Tony, ‘s that you?” she called, smiling as she stepped off her porch and onto the driveway. Crowley walked through the grass to get to the driveway.

“I thought I told you not to call me that, Dagon,” Crowley said, his nostalgia betraying his conviction as he hugged her. 

“Real fancy car you’ve got there. What’re you doing back in town, you bastard? I heard you got the hell out as soon as you graduated,” she had a hand on her hip as she spoke, and Crowley could see all that flame and passion in her that she had all those years ago.

“Oh, some old friends of mine are still here, so we swing by every now and then. I live out in London these days. What’re you doing living out here?” Crowley waved his hand in the general area to show what he was talking about. He could see the child from before come up to hug onto Dagon’s leg.

“Location’s shit, but it’s cheap. It’s not permanent, my girlfriend and I have been wanting to leave for a while, now.” She reached down to pat the head of the kid on her leg.

“Makes sense. Who’s this?” 

“Oh, this is Richie,” Dagon said, stooping to pick her son up and balance him on her hip, “Richie, this is my old friend Crowley.” The boy mumbled out a little ‘hello’ as he buried his face in his mother’s neck.

“Nice boy you’ve got there,” Crowley said, his hands finding their way into his pockets.

“Thanks, stud. You wanna come in and chat? I’ve got all afternoon, really,” Dagon responded.

“Yeah, just a second, I’ve got to collect my husband from the car before he dies of heat stroke,” Crowley said, heading back down the drive.

“Aw, you got hitched and you didn’t even send an announcement? I’m hurt,” she said, setting her son down so he could run inside.

Crowley just waved her off and got back in the car, taking the keys out.

“Dagon invited me inside, you should come inside,” Crowley said, looking over at Ezra.

“Oh, that’d be lovely. Who’s the young lad?” Ezra got out of the car with Crowley, heading around to meet him on the driveway again.

“Name’s Richie. Obviously a strapping young lad, as you can see. I bet Adam could kick his ass.”

“Crowley, how rude, pitting a wee boy against an eleven year old,” Ezra nudged Crowley.

“Oh, aren’t you two just adorable,” Dagon said from her front porch, “I can’t believe you two finally got together.”

“No thanks to you,” Crowley said, taking Ezra’s hand as they walked inside.

The house was bigger than what Crowley’s used to be. On the inside it was clean, and normal - a very regular home. Ezra thought it was quite comfortable, and he was glad Dagon wasn’t taking after her parents.

The boys sat at the table with Dagon, and a woman with curly blonde hair came out with some tea.

“Girlfriend, I presume?” Crowley said, looking at Dagon. 

“No, this is obviously just my maid,” Dagon replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, “this is Lainey, my girlfriend.”

Ezra shook her hand pleasantly, and Crowley shook her hand in a way that could be described as cordially polite, but overall unenthusiastic. 

“So what have you been up to, Crowley? Living in your mom’s basement drinking Jack?” Dagon poured out some tea, and Crowley laughed.

“I’m living in Mayfair, and I teach at the London university. Ezra has a shop in Soho, as well,” Crowley said nonchalantly, fixing his tea. “What have you been up to, Dagon? Living with a white picket fence and a son?”

“Got a problem with that? I’m pretty happy so far,” Dagon responded, sitting down.

“Just wondering how you got from point A to point B. Last time I saw you, you talked me into doing drugs.”

Ezra had almost forgotten about that. He was still a little angry at her, still - but figured a few years ago that it was better to forgive.

“That was a long time ago,” Dagon said, “I got into that kinda stuff and realized it was real stupid and risky. Got right the hell out of it and got a job a year after school.”

“What ever happened to Matt?” Crowley sipped at his tea. Dagon shrugged, shook her head, and jerked a thumb across her neck. Ezra gasped a bit, but neither Crowley nor Dagon seemed too affected by this fact.

“You mean he-” Ezra started.

“Yeah, when he was 19 or so? Overdose. Heroin, Lucy says, she was doin’ it with him.” 

“What’s she up to these days? More heroin, or is she out too?” Crowley asked calmly.

“Oh, she went to rehab after that. Still a hot mess. On her second marriage, and her third kid. Only two of those are with Levi, in case you were wondering where he ended up. He went to school for business, and he works in advertising.”

“That sounds horribly boring,” Crowley said, “couldn’t they have picked anything else to be dramatic about?”

“Some people never grow out of that mindset,” Ezra said.

“So when did you two get hitched?” Dagon changed the subject.

Crowley glanced over to Ezra, and Ezra nudged his arm.

“Six years ago,” Crowley said, “in a courthouse, we didn’t have a wedding.”

“My mother isn’t exactly… supportive, of our relationship,” Ezra said lightly. Dagon nodded sympathetically.

“She’ll get over it,” Dagon said, “my parents did, before they passed.” 

Ezra nodded, and reached across to pat her hand. 

“I do hope so. Thank you, dear,” Ezra said.

“So how’d your old man take the news?” Dagon looked over at Crowley. 

Ezra could feel Crowley stiffen in his chair, but to the untrained eye, he hardly reacted. Crowley simply took a sip of his tea, and shrugged.

“Haven’t heard a word about that bastard in almost 18 years. To tell you the truth, I couldn’t even tell you if he was dead or alive, since I just don’t care. Though, I imagine the news wouldn’t go over to well. I’m still waiting for my brothers to find me and find out about that, so we can only hope that blows over soon after it begins.”

The issue of Crowley’s older brothers had played in the background since Crowley left home all those years ago. Ezra was well aware of it, and he could proudly say they hadn’t heard a peep. They could only pray it stayed that way.

“Your brothers? Hastur and Ligur, right? They’re still livin’ around here, I don’t think they ever left that house, now that I think about it.”

“Oh, lovely,” Crowley said. His voice was a bit strained, but Dagon didn’t seem to notice.

“They’re hardly home these days, they work all day long. Probably pushing pills or off on the streets _somewhere._”

“Still working in the family business, eh?” Crowley fidgeted, shifting in his seat.

“Family business?” Ezra asked.

“Mostly a joke. My dad lived off the government money, they’ve been doing that kind of thing since we got here, though. I guess they make plenty of money off of it, so.” Crowley shrugged.

“Well,” Dagon said, “it’s getting quite late, isn’t it? You two have got a bit of a drive, heading back to London,” she’d picked up on the vibe that was slowly getting a bit nervous, and figured she’d suggest it before they had to.

“Right, ‘course,” Crowley stood up, “nice catching up, Dagon.” He shook her hand, she shook Ezra’s, and the two left after saying goodbye to Lainey and Richie.

They made it out of the neighborhood before either one of them said anything.

“Well, that was interesting,” Crowley said.

“I thought you didn’t like Dagon much, dear,” Ezra responded. Crowley laughed.

“I’ve got mixed feelings on her. Cute boy, though. Can only hope she moves out of there soon.”

“We don’t ever have to come back out here again, Crowley. I doubt anybody noticed you.”

The statement came a bit out of left field, but it comforted Crowley. He smiled a bit as he drove, but he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @JPeenyuh on twitter for this oneshot suggestion! 
> 
> follow my twitter (@bitch_ohmygod) to interact with me, and to get updates on this series and anything i'm working on!


End file.
